In this SBIR Phase I study, Far Reaching Communications, Inc., d/b/a Human Media, will investigate the feasibility of utilizing the medium of spoken audio, distributed via CD, internet (streaming audio and podcasts), radio, and other means, to teach oncology nurses about various mind-body approaches that their patients can use to ameliorate symptoms of cancer and its treatment. (Mind-body practices are utilized by patients as a complement to, and not a replacement for, their ongoing medical treatment.) The production team, based at an experienced public radio company, will develop and test a pilot audio CD for oncology nurses that will present: a) an overview for nurses of evidence-based knowledge about the effectiveness of mind/body techniques and the science of psychoneuroimmunology; b) the relevance of mind/body skills to cancer treatment including knowledge about the specific roles of relaxation practices, visualization exercises, and cognitive behavioral therapy; c) an illustrative example of a mind/body technique being used d) anecdotal reports from nurses and cancer survivors who have used these practices; and e) suggestions on how to integrate these approaches in real-time clinical practice with cancer patients. The Phase I evaluation will determine the CD's comprehensibility and appeal as well as its impact upon nurses' knowledge and attitudes about mind-body practices. If Phase I results support the feasibility of this approach a Phase II project will be proposed that will amplify on this content, will cover new topics, and rigorously test its effectiveness. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]